


It's Not Healthy

by A_Eelif



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred (America) and Great Britain (Arthur) attempt to have a civilized conversation about their frequent 'activities'. They know they shouldn't be together this way, but can they managed to stop something that's been happening for so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Healthy

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur opens his eyes with a groan at the annoying sunlight slipping between the blinds. He's confused for a moment not recognizing where he is, but as soon as he sees the hamburger wrappers on the floor and feels the warm breath on his neck his memory suddenly clicks. He lets out another groan, "Not again."

There had been another World Conference and when all the matters of the World had become somewhat settled the hour was late. The British man decided to stay in a hotel for the night. He thought he was in for a quiet night as he stripped down to just his undershirt and boxers. He'd just settled in his bed about to watch a few minutes of TV when he heard the loud knock on his door. The blond let out a tired sigh and got out of bed. When he opened the door, the bespectacled American barged in with a bag full of hamburgers. Apparently, Alfred had the same idea as he did of staying in a hotel after the meeting and had unfortunately chosen the same hotel as Britain.

No matter how hard he tried to get the annoying American to leave he discovered that nothing worked and soon found the task impossible and gave up trying. Alfred had brought beers and enough hamburgers for the both of them so Arthur begrudgingly let him stay. They settled on the bed and ate their meal of hamburgers as they washed them down with beers.

Needless to say, the beers got to the both of them which brings us back to the British and American men lying in bed nude together the next morning. Arthur once again hated himself for giving into his own drunken desires. This wasn't the first time he and Alfred had done this and every time the British man would tell himself never again. Yes, he told himself that every time, but it never failed that after he'd had a few beers and looked into those blue American eyes he just gave into Alfred's advances.

He hated the American, but God how he loved what the younger nation did to his body. If all American's were as skilled of lovers as Alfred then it was no wonder there were so many teen pregnancies in the United States. Everything felt so good and Alfred would touch all the right places on the inside and the outside making Arthur forget his vow of never again, but when the morning sun hit his and Alfred's naked bodies the British man felt nothing but disgust for himself.

Just as Arthur decides he'll sneak out and leave the American in bed a strong arm wraps around him pulling him in close to a warm chest. He then hears Alfred's voice still thick from sleep, "Dude, why are you awake so early?"

"Because, it's not early. It's ten." He tries to wiggle away from the warm embrace, but Alfred tightens his hold around him.

The American buries his face in the crook between Arthur's neck and shoulder and the British man can feel his warm breath ghosting over his skin as he talks, "That sounds pretty early to me."

"That's because you're lazy." The shudder that wracks his body makes his insult lose a bit of its bite and the American only smiles as he begins kissing Arthur's neck. The green eyed nation allows the heated kiss on the sensitive skin of his neck for just a moment before he speaks and kills the mood, "We can't do this anymore, Alfred."

The younger man halts his kissing of the British man's skin, but doesn't release his embrace as Arthur continues speaking, "I know that for once you are not the only one at fault. This time we are both to blame for our actions. I didn't try to stop you and I even welcomed it, but we can't keep doing this. We just can't."

He hears Alfred swallow loudly and the silent hesitation of the American is almost more than he can bear, but finally the blue eyed country breaks the silence of the hotel room, "I agree."

Arthur's green eyes widen in shock at the usually argumentative nation's cooperation, "You do?" He manages to escape the enclosure of the American's arms and turns to face him, "Since when do you ever agree with me?"

"Since this is the first time you've ever said anything that makes sense." Alfred rolls over onto his back and puts his hands behind his head as a frustrated sigh escapes his lips, "We're two separate countries now and when I left to be my own man I wanted to prove to you that I didn't need you to help me with anything. I wanted to show you that I could become powerful all on my own, but yet here I am. I'm with you right now because I always seek you out. Somehow, even though we claim we don't need each other we still find ourselves like this." He turns his blue gaze to look at Arthur's face before continuing, "We can n ever truly be separate if we keep meeting up this way."

"You're sounding awfully serious, Alfred." He gives the American a small smile, "I'm not used to it."

Alfred returns the smile with one of his own, "I can be serious when need be." The two nations lie there in silence contemplating the words that had been spoken. The American is the first to find his voice after the heavy discussion, "Can I confess something?"

"I suppose now would be the best time since we're both behaving and conversing like gentlemen. Go on…what do you want to confess?" He waits for what seems like forever before Alfred begins speaking again.

Alfred lets out a breath before finally revealing his confession to the British man, "I kinda miss the way we used to hang out when I was a kid."

"Really?" His green eyes light up when he hears Alfred's unusually kind words.

"Yeah, you weren't so boring back then."

Arthur's mouth twists into a frown at the compliment turned insult and only lets out a grunt as he turns onto his side with his back once again facing the American. Alfred smiles as he watches the older nation pout and reaches over to softly stroke Arthur's blond hair, "Don't you ever miss me, Arthur? Be honest."

The British man turns back around to face Alfred once more and looks into those intoxicating pools of blue, "You know I do, Alfred. You know I do" He then grabs the American's face and crashes his lips against the ones belonging to the younger man. Alfred immediately returns the kiss and their tongues meet in the heated kiss until the American forces both their tongues into the warmth of Arthur's mouth. They kiss passionately until they have no choice but to pull away from each other in order to breathe.

Both men are breathlessly panting after the furious kiss and the blue eyes belonging to Alfred are filled with confusion, "I thought you said we couldn't do this anymore."

"What's one more for the road?" The British man sits up and straddles Alfred's waist then grinds his bare semi-hard cock against the American's equally bare, stiff cock making them both groan, "I know how you American's always want more."

Alfred reaches up and pulls Arthur's lips back down to his and kisses the British man rough and sloppy. The kiss doesn't last as long as the first one, but so much more desire can be felt in the latter kiss, "I only want more if it tastes good and ironically you taste delicious."

"Stop talking and let's fuck." Alfred doesn't argue one bit as he feels the soft, wet lips of the British man on his neck. He moves his head to the side revealing more of his neck to Arthur's wonderful lips that just continue to travel down his throat and along his collarbone with a few little nibbles mixed in with the kisses.

The American lets out a shuddering breath as he relishes the feeling of his lover's slick, hot tongue laving over his heated skin, "Mmm, Arthur…lower…please."

Arthur does as he's asked and glides his tongue down to Alfred's chest, but only because the American had said please. The blond Brit loved to hear the younger country beg. It wasn't every day one got to hear America say please after all. Alfred's moans shake the green eyed man from his thoughts and his tongue slowly circles each of the American's nipples before sliding down his body and dipping his tongue into the moaning nation's navel, "What would you like me to do, Alfred?"

Alfred closes his blue eyes as he tries to comprehend what the British man just asked him, "I shouldn't …have to say it."

"You don't have to say it." Arthur lifts his head up just enough for the other man to see his cocky smile when those blue eyes finally open again, "But, if you want me to do it then I want to hear it."

The very rare sight of pink dusts Alfred's cheeks. Not very many things made the American blush, but when he did blush Arthur had to admit that he thought it was adorable. Finally, the younger man takes in a deep breath before reluctantly saying what the British man wants to hear, "I…I want you to…to suck my cock."

A superior look appears on Arthur's face and just as he's about to do what Alfred asked, the blue eyed man speaks again, but with more confidence in his voice, "I want you to suck my cock, but I don't wanna blow in your mouth." He smiles a very perverted grin as he looks at Arthur's face, "I wanna cum in that tight ass of yours." His smile widens at seeing the revolted expression the British man is wearing, "Now, get to sucking."

Before the green eyed man can object, the younger man places his hand on top of Arthur's head and pushes the Brit's face down extremely close to Alfred's weeping cock. Arthur frowns at the way his control of the situation slipped so easily, but the American did say what he wanted done to him and the blond Brit secretly wanted to oblige, "Well, let's hope you don't lose your load too early…like last time."

Alfred's face turns red at Arthur's words, "Hey, that was one time and…ah!" The American's words are cut short when he feels the sinfully hot mouth of his lover engulf the head of his aching cock. Alfred's fingers slips into the soft blond strands of hair and grip the Brit's locks loosely as he helps to guide the older man's mouth up and down his length.

After several seconds of being guided, Arthur reaches up and grabs Alfred's hands as he removes his mouth from the firm flesh, "Stop pushing my head! I'm quite capable of doing it without your assistance!"

The American rolls his eyes and groans impatiently as his arms fall limply to the mattress, "Whatever, just suck me already. You can't talk if you're doing it right."

Arthur's expression shows his irritation, but he doesn't say anything considering he is incredibly horny and needs to get to the actual sex soon. He instead opts for grabbing Alfred's cock roughly causing the American to whimper. That whimper causes a smirk to form on Arthur's face just before he licks his lips and teases the slit of Alfred's cock with the tip of his tongue. Alfred's hands fist in the sheets as he lets out a desperate groan from the sensation of the British man's tongue circling his swollen cock head. Arthur then swallows his lover's entire length all the way to the base and massages the American's balls with his hand as he brings his mouth back up to the tip.

Before the Brit can continue pleasuring his younger partner, he feels Alfred's fingers on his head again, but this time instead of guiding Arthur's mouth down the shaft he lifts the blond's mouth off his erection all together. A puzzled gleam shows in the older nation's green eyes at Alfred's odd action, "What's the matter? Are you about to go off already? That's just sad, Alfred…I've barely started."

"No." Alfred shakes his head, "That's not it, I just can't wait." He swallows trying to wet his throat, "I wanna fuck you now."

"You American's always want everything right away. You're just so impatient." His condescending words hold no meaning as he climbs back up Alfred's body grabbing the American's cock and positioning it at his entrance. Since they'd just had sex the night before multiple times, the British man felt it was a waste of time to interrupt things with preparation and guides the head of Alfred's cock into the scorching heat of his body. He exhales loudly as he relaxes his muscles and impales himself on the blue eyed man's cock.

They both shudder with pleasure once Alfred's cock is fully sheathed inside Arthur's snug hole. Alfred holds his breath as he waits for the British man to move and within the next few seconds, he feels Arthur's warm hands rest on his heaving chest as he lifts his ass up and slams it back down hard devouring Alfred's cock with his hungry hole. Both nations cry out their bliss as Arthur continues bouncing on the American's lap with the lewd sound of their flesh slapping together echoing in the small hotel room.

"Oh fuck, Arthur…(gasp) n-no one rides me like…(moan) like you do!" He reaches forward grabbing Arthur's slim hips with his trembling hands and helps the British man slide up and down his throbbing shaft, "Mmm, God bless America…(sigh) you feel…s-so (groan) fucking good!"

"Ah! A-America…(moan) has nothing t-to do…with how (gasp) amazing I feel!" He continues riding Alfred's cock hard and fast finally feeling the head of his lover's cock slam into his sweet spot, "That's it…yes!"

He closes his green eyes and tries to focus solely on the exquisite feeling of his most sensitive spot being abused so wonderfully and how great it feels to be stretched and filled so completely. Just when he thinks his body can't feel any better, Alfred grabs his slick, bouncing cock and begins pumping it at the most perfect rhythm. Arthur opens his eyes to meet the blue ones belonging to the man beneath him, "I-I'm about to…(moan) cum!"

"P-please cum…I want you…(groan) to cum!" Alfred begins lifting his hips up to meet Arthur's urgent downward plunges. The British man's opening begins convulsing around the American's cock and it's not long before the contracting muscles clamp forcefully around the thick flesh inside him as he shoots his climax into Alfred's hand and across his bare chest.

When the American feels his sensitive cock being squeezed so tightly, mixed with the sound of Arthur's relieved cry of pleasure, and the splash of warm liquid lust hitting his chest, he cums deep inside the still groaning blond, "Yes…(moan) oh, fuck!"

The two sweaty countries ride out their orgasms together until the older man collapses tiredly onto the American's chest. Alfred stays nestled inside Arthur's still quivering entrance even though he can feel his cock begin to soften. The two of them stay quiet as they wait for their hearts and lungs to return to normal rates of activity. Arthur finally rolls off Alfred's body with a groan as he feels some of the American's essence leave him and soil the already sex dirtied sheets.

Alfred is the first to speak after letting out a content but somewhat disappointed sigh, "So, this was our last time, huh?"

"Don't be stupid. You know this will happen again." The Brit sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed and places his feet on the floor, "But, just so you know, this relationship of ours…it's not healthy."

The blue eyed country laughs as he puts his glasses back on, "Since when have you ever known me to give something up because it was unhealthy?"

Arthur nods in agreement as he begins redressing and throws Alfred his own clothes. The two nations get dressed and bid each other adieu until the next time.

The End.

Started: 10/29/2012

Finished: 11/1/2012


End file.
